nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent-347/Archive2
This is my Talkpage it's archive from 1 September 2009 until 31 December 2009. NED'S DECLASSIFIED maybe I don't have the time to set up an account just to argue with you over something stupid. i helped with this website, so lay off 17:29, September 1, 2009 (UTC)usagi :::Well! If you insist of shouting on the webmaster, after a frienly questioneering for write without capslock and English... So, I have to ban you; I am not going to tollerate "intimidating behaviour". Now you have wasted my time... -- Well... ...I see that you've deleted my user page. I was only here for a short visit to upload SVG versions of the new logos for Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., TEENick, Nick at Nite and Nicktoons Network. There are also EPS versions of those logos available on AllFreeLogo. P.S.: I might come here again to make my User page a Discussion page someday. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ ( ) 13:23, 1 September 2009 (EDT) : Thank you for those logo's and the source, I deleted that page because it's a welcome page; and it's only taking place on the server, and you could always create a topic for discussion. ;) - Rocket Power Hello! I've noticed that some articles related to ''Rocket Power got deleted from Nickipedia. If you could dredge up that material and export it over to the Rocket Power wiki it would be greatly appreciated. knoodelhed 02:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Im a BIG Fan of Nickelodeon Hi Agent-347, Just want you to know, I am a big fan of Nickelodeon like you, the new and old. ~Alex-Sixand How do you become an admin? Hi Agent-347, I wanted to know how do you become an admin of this site? It would really help if you told me. Best regards, Alex-Sixand 11:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC). : I got the job because the last time this place had a real webmaster / admin was over a year ago (and so this place was a big mess; I had to delete over 1000 articles!!!). Now, I can give to others moderatorship and adminship or some other functions (I think). But I told it at Terminator234 before: I want to see that you are active.. Because I don't want to have to many admins on this site and it wouldn't be good if they were getting all inactive.. And if they would mess up again all my hard work I did the last 4 months! You will have to be nice, helpfull, active (every day/every 2 days online),... And you have to understand & can spell very well English. I don't want you or someone else to be a professional, I am it neither, but a capital letter if you want to say "I" is a basic! Only if you can come to that criteria (and a few others) you can come a admin/moderator.. But since of I have mistaken with Webly that he would be active and he isn't sadly enough, he is only comming sometimes online. I don't look for a admin at the moment neither, but show your skills so you could become one when I need one (I don't say when I will need one, I can say it tommorrow but I also can say it next spring/summer)!! Like earlier said: Show your skills (help and ask for help (that's important that you want to communicate with others, and it hasn't always to be about Nickipedia. (Watch at above talks of me) There is a forum (Forum:Index) where you can talk too! But keep everywhere a clean language (and I mean that you don't have to shout are say dirty words to others (without permission)!!). I hope you understand what I mean whit all this, if not: ask it! Kind regards, Thank you for the long tip! I want to be a moderator please! I can understabd English and i do NOT shout dirty words! I understand what you mean with all of this! Kind Regards, Alex-Sixand (with awesomeness!) Question Hello, I have been blocked twice for confusing reasons. The first time, I was blocked after I blanked out pages like Tiny Toon Adventures and Garfield & Friends. I understand why that would be unacceptable, but I wouldn't classify it as "nonsense/gibberish". My second time was today after I created pages for Mike O'Malley, Global GUTS, and Finders Keepers. I do not understand why those constituted "nonsense/gibberish" and deserved to be removed. I was creating pages just like everyone else. I sincerely apologize for violating the Wiki rules, but I was unaware the most recent time. Please do not block me again until you provide me with fair warning. Thank you. Wolf O'Donnel 22:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete my IP? Why did you deleted my IP? BTW I can do stuff here again. Best regards, --Alex-Sixand 22:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe, you could have said your IP? I could look at it.. But now I don't know anything, I blocked a IP for a few days I know, but if that was yours? I block normally only people who have done something wrong like inserting nonsense/gibberish, intimidating behaviour, vandalisl,.. If I could have more details? Logged in weren't you on that moment, that's for sure, because the logbook of you doesn't say anything. Well, I hope you could give more details, then I can try to look to what you are/were blocked for.. -- Kind Regards, :::Well, when i just updated Nick Jr. 2 to show the logo and say it launched the same day as Cartoon Network Too. Suddently when i tried to update it again because of a mistake of the link i got my IP banned. Thats all. Best regards, --Alex-Sixand 21:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's a bug of Wikia, because I really don't find anything.. I am sorry but the logbooks that I read don't say anything of you being banned on 21 September (Yeah, I had to look up when you did change that article).. But the important thing is that you aren't banned anymore, I will look again later, but I can't seem to find the problem.. -- Can you make a TeenNick Page? Can you make a TeenNick page for me? TeenNick has allready launched and a page needs to be created. And im sorry the one i made was "Bad Written". Kind regards, --Alex-Sixand 21:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah.. I am busy to think what I will do with TeenNick, actualy I am thinking to just rename The N and re-brand it's content to TeenNick's and put some parts in a sub-title called "history"... But like said: I am thinking about it, it's not easy to just re-brand it. And that picture I deleted is because it was already on Wikia... But like said: I am working on it completely! - ::Oh! Thank You! Thank You! Kind regards, --Alex-Sixand 23:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey Agent, I made the TeenNick article. Go to the TeenNick wiki on here. Best regards, --Alex-Sixand 01:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) How did you make your page like it is! Hey Agent, i was just wondering how you made your page like it is. Best regards, :Hey Agent! Look at my signature. ::Can you give me a cool signature? Please? --Alex-Sixand 01:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the edits ;) Thank you for the edits, you are one of my favorite Nickipedia users. Your a great webmaster. --Alex-Sixand 14:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome! But can I ask you to listen what I have wroten in top of your Salute Your Shorts page... I give you a few hours to fix it... Also dates should be written as DAY-MONTH-YEAR... ;) I hope you understand what I say... The last time I gave Terminator234 the time he needed to make sure his pages were finished, and now 2 months later he hasn't done it yet, so I am setting a time limit on it, if you say that you finish it tomorrow it's fine for me too... But you should say it. ;) I am going to make your signature you wanted. ;) -- Thanks for the above Thank you for the above. I use the signature button to sign the posts, so it does not apper as DAY-MONTH-YEAR. I will try to work on the "oopsies" for the new Salute Your Shorts page. I will add the Infobox and Wikipedia template. --Alex-Sixand 14:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC), 4 October 2009. :Your signature is maded, you can use it like mine, a bit studying, but that hasn't to be a problem. Ehhm, the Wikipedia template is not needed, that's something I will delete, but a thing you should surely add is characterinformation (As much information as possible, and had the character crushes, has he secrets (or she), etc)! Yeah, I will look if I can change that bug here of time... -- Hey! Hi Agent. Can i get a page up called "Tak and the Power of Juju"? Best regards, :Sure, you may create a Tak and the Power of Juju, if you can get as much content as the Wikipedia version is it good (Don't forget this time to unlink some things that are NON-Nick-related, and all the things I marked on the Salute Your Shorts page...) but can you first make sure that the Saltute Your Shorts page is complete, because I otherwise will delete it tomorrow or Tuesday, and that would be sad for you... I think im finished with all of the wikis! Why in the world did you delete Tak and the Power of Juju? Hey again Agent. You have deleted my Tak and the Power of Juju page, why did you do this? I mean deleting a freindly user's page may be bad. Can you make a new one, or will you not? Friendly regards, :You'd have to understand that I sometimes must think as a webmaster, and not as a friend, sorry. It was a total mess, all those links to wikipedia.. Please, that was certainly unneeded... Sorry, but I will do it again (then you can compare your mistakes)... And you should be happy, a IP-user should already have been banned for at least a week, so... But I hope you learn of what I am saying! Because if you don't I will have to ban you against my friendly mind. -- Kind regards, Can you help out in my Cartoon Network Wiki? Hi Agent, Can you help me out with my Cartoon Network wiki at cncartoonnetwork.wikia.com? :Yes, I can? But what's needed? Do you want all the orange of this place black on your place? Or do you want collapsible tables? Or do you need help in creating pages? Give some details... ;) PS: Why did you make 3 accounts on your wikia where 2 refer to me :'). I warn you: don't create them here, those get blocked. :') But ok: Tell me where you need help for on your wikia? -- ::I need help with page creation, be sure to collect as much info from Wikipedia. No template is needed, you can start anything Cartoon Network. i need help with the orange stuff on there, and i want collapsible tables. And i need some more templates, and some wiki about some Cartoon Network Shows are needed, and Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Adult Swim in other countries are needed. Thanks, :::I will look the next days what I can do, and will start to help as fast as possible. (pretty strange, everybody asks me to help them, am I Ben Tennyson?) One thing is sure, I will try to make a black-white look; add some articles, make some cool templates (I know already how the Ben 10 template will look, I have only to make the design in wikia-language. ;) But I say these because you should know I don't forgot you... To notice: That guy who wanted to become admin, you could have said that there aren't needed more admins at the moment because there aren't so much articles/users to handle... But it's your choice what you say, I am only making a suggestion for the next time. PS: Haven't you noticed that you always forget to change the hour in your signature... -- Kind regards, ::::I am sure you are not Ben Tennyson. Thank you for thinking how the Ben 10 template will look! (your awesome for doing this) and you must have heard about that channel! For doing this, i have made you a bureaucrat FOREVER. I might make you a admin, i will check in the users ;) and i want the time in my signature to match the time on my CPU, thanks for reminding me but i dont know that hour, is it BE? :::::Can you help now? I am waiting so long, and i still need some help. ::::::In the USA & UK they work with the 12-hour system, in Belgium (BE) we work with the 24-hour system. ;) Don't talk me about waiting long, I wait sometimes in eternity! 1 day isn't long, 7 years is long... I made the Ben 10 template. I saw one problem, I can't create the CNTable (The standard table with a black border for your wikia, I also have no acces to your lay-out, so I can't add the codes... :(, so I will have to send them to you, and you shall have to add them on the right pages! But because it's in about a half an hour bedtime for me, I will try to make the lay-out tommorrow... ;) Now will I look if I can do something fast, and go to bed... So I am busy on it... -- Kind regards, :::::::Ok, but how did you make the sidebar on the wiki for your user page? Can you give me how? And i need some more wikis, like Ben Tennyson, Flapjack, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (TV show), Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Swarm, and Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Adult Swim in the Nederlands, United Kingdom, and other countrys? Ill give you tommorrow to do it ;) Im pretty nice am i? LOL! ::::::::I am now going to sleep, but I want fast to say that I will do what I can, but I will make those templates and lay-outs, a page of the Dutch Cartoon Network can I make, Adult Swim doesn't exist here, and ... . But that's impossible to do that all tomorrow, you should be happy I want to do this, because you otherwise should have just plain articles. But like I said, I am going to work on it tomorrow. -- Kind regards, JayDizzley14 messed up the Freddie Benson page! Agent! YOU GOTTA FIX THE FREDDIE BENSON PAGE! JAYDIZZLEY14 MESSED IT UP! QUICK, FIX IT AND BAN HIM! :Please fix the Freddie Benson page! How do you change a wiki name? How did you change the "Nickelodeon Wiki" name to "Nickipedia"? :Why would you change this name? And it's not possible, it's the url + wiki I think? But I am not sure, and not in the mood to research. I don't want you to change it, I am busy to change this place, and if I see it I will look for it. Maybe I sound rude now, but like said I am not in the mood, I have a head ache.. In between 10 days I have vacation, so then will I look further to do some things... -- Can you help me make a CNTable? Can you help me make a CNTable on my Cartoon Network Wiki and a chronology on the Infobox television page? What's the Deal? Why did you remove my changes? I was only mentioning that the characters are left-handed. 17:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I had asked several times the last months for sources... -- Keep the ToonDisneyLogo.gif. I only uploaded ToonDisneyLogo.gif for a Userbox of mine, ok? P.S. Like my new picture? sorry sorry i get what you meanWebly 22:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I am glad to hear that, don't feel bad; I know you want to help this place, and you couldn't know that I have a rough time. But every time someone copy's a text of wikipedia, spongipedia, jimmypedia or something like that, and just paste's it here. All those links that should have been unlinked, or those dates and so on, transcripts and episode plots aren't the most important thing now, now is making every page comfortable (structure, overview, alinea's, pictures (big one's)) with a pretty design and easy to edit important, like I did today with Tom Kenny Filmography; that I read, took appart of the main Tom Kenny page, made a new page for with a design like it is now (yellow stands for his most popular work: SpongeBob SquarePants) where I will re-read it tomorrow or some day in the near future and fix problems I see. But now I really have to get asleep, otherwise I will be punished and I shall not be cleaning this place a bit more up! -- What's up with that? Why did you delete the Arnold page for Hey Arnold!? I thought I did a pretty good job. Why couldn't you have just edited it? A problem you never fixed On my Disney Channel Wiki you helped out a ton with my show/hide button but now some of the templates are messed up and i don't know how to fix them here is a link to a messed up page Channel Wiki please tell me how to fix it. Webly 21:03, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Oops... Sorry if i messed up the navigation thing, i was only editing it for my Cartoon Network Wiki and i accidently saved the changes, so, sorry. :No problem, I fixed it already to my settings here.. -- I'm Back Hi, I'm back. I nearly hadn't anytime, but now I do. Anyway, I heard the new movie, SpongeBob's Truth or Square is coming out next Friday on Nickelodeon. -- Terminator234 13:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Uh, why did you delete my articles? To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants was perfect. -- Terminator234 17:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that... ...but the reason I updated the svg files is: 1) The "K" and the "@" look more rounded. 2) The "@" and the "Nite" in the Nick@Nite logo are in different shades of blue, from lighter to darker. I hope it's all right with you if I revert your recent edits to the SVG files. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ ( ) 14:58, 1 November 2009 (EDT) :Ok, now you told me why you would change it to a smaller version... You might do it. -- Wikia Spotlight Hey, i had a awesome idea to get users, WIKIA SPOTLIGHT! It would be a major help to this in progress wiki. And, we have all the things it needs I'm not doing it myself because I just made a request for my Disney Channel Wiki and your better at this stuff. Please do it! Webly 20:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, why did you delete my articles? To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants was perfect. -- Terminator234 19:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :: It's only what you call perfect... I don't want to blame or be mean, but it was a pure stub, and poorly written. I have warned you past summer that I wanted to see already a good complete article in the first save. So, I don't have to add more... -- :You didn't answer to my Wikia Spotlight thing Webly 20:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, sorry... I will look at it later, I am kinda busy at the moment with so many things. I am updating my blog/website, and should do things here and on your wikia, I should work out my dvd-burn-program for burning my english christmas collection; I have not so much time, and have to do so much. So I will look later on it, not now.. -- can't delete profile You can't just delete my userpage and my talk page for any reason. These are my profiles and they are private! Also, Wikia could suspend your account! So be more careful of what you do.--'Brainulator9' 13:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : May I notice that one: you should make a profile with content + should be active on this place... And a third thing: Don't shout at the webmaster and don't treat me, please. You could say that you will make a complete profile (Examples are mine, Webly's and Terminator234's) in the next 3 days... Then I can give you time to build up your profile... "Hi there! This is my userpage! Please enjoy." is a nice text for on the top of your profile, but it has to have something under it... That's very important... I will wait until your response before I may make decisions, but don't yell at me again, be nice and be active on this place, and the most important thing: don't treat me again. I hope I can get a response of you fast. PS: I make if a user wants it a userpage for him (the build-up). (It happened several times before..) PS2: It would be nice if you could introduce yourself and tell what you like on Nick... PS3: Everything I said is to make conversation, and not to attack you. -- ::I'm sorry. My userpage isn't that private. You may be my friend here.--'Brainulator9' 23:16, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I am glad you understand what I ment... I hope I have a new active user. :) And friends are always welcome... :) I always try to do things (like giving an answer, or control this place) as fast as I can... (I have to do many things) So I hope you understand that this place hates vandalisers and likes people who give a source that can be trusted (not wikipedia... it has many things that are true, but also many things which aren't true or proven by someone). So, I will keep your profile page online, but make something (cool) of it. ;) I always am ready to help you to make a profile page like mine. (I am the original creator of this type of profile's on Nickipedia.) Ow, and happy holidays. -- Stuff I like Here's some stuff I like about Nickelodeon. P.S. Find this at my userpage. It me helped expand it. * Nick * Nick Magazine * SpongeBob * Neopets And its not just Nick stuff I like. Here's some non-Nick stuff I like. * Fred Figglehorn (who once guest stared in iMeet Fred) * Garfield * U.S. Acres (see Garfield Wiki for info and facts) * WALL-E And I'll tell you more later. See my blog for news and updates. Bye!--'Brainulator9''' 20:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting, you like some cool stuff, I hope I get more to know about you. Ehh, I want to say that I deleted your category just because of it's not needed, above every account their is a navigation to your blog, home,... And you can always create a navigation like mine that you can see on the up side of this page. --